La fuerza del destino
by Sidney Patt
Summary: Dos continentes los separaban pero el destino se encargo de juntarlos, podra el amor mantenerlos juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

**Edward POV **

"En una fría y lluviosa noche en Londres, sentado frente a mi portátil, revisando mis correos para ver si por fin había alguna novedad, alguna cita, tras los varios currículums que había mandado en las últimas semanas.

Hoy había regresado después de un largo, aburrido y tedioso día de trabajo, como siempre. Estaba ansioso por encontrar ese trabajo con el que siempre había soñado y por el cual había estudiado con tanto ahínco los últimos 7 años de mi vida. Esforzándome día tras día para obtener las mejores notas en la carrera y la maestría, de comercio internacional, y como resultado a todo ese esfuerzo, ganándome el primer lugar en mi generación, pero eso no había sido suficiente para poder tener un buen puesto, es por eso que seguía con la tarea de seguir buscando y ya no únicamente en mi ciudad natal, sino que estaba dispuesto a irme a cualquier parte del mundo donde realmente valoraran mi esfuerzo.

Buscando en internet fue como di, con una empresa internacional muy importante, me metí en la pagina averiguando, todo lo referente a la compañía y sus empleados, directivos etc. Ahí fue donde encontré a la chica de mis sueños, fue amor a primera vista, su nombre es Isabella Swan y ella era una persona de suma importancia dentro de dicha empresa. Por lo tanto sin pensarlo mucho, mandé mis datos, buscando una oportunidad."

Ed o Eddy como cariñosamente lo llamaban sus familiares y amigos, tiene 27 años, alto, de complexión delgada, ojos grises, cabello castaño claro, facciones finas, en pocas palabras muy guapo y sexy. No era un hijo ejemplar, pero si un buen hijo, buen hermano y gran amigo. También excelente estudiante, pero un poco destrampado cuando de divertirse se trataba.

Muy cotizado entre las chicas, aunque él nunca había tenido novia, pues nunca había conocido el verdadero amor, si había tenido bastantes 'amigas con derecho' en su lista.

Un buen día por la noche pensó en ir a platicar con su hermana Alice, ha comentarle algo que lo preocupaba.

-Alice, estas ocupada?- tocó en la puerta de su habitación.

-Eddy, para ti nunca estoy ocupada, pasa.- él entro lentamente, pensando en que estaría interrumpiendo en algo a su hermana.- qué pasa? Hermanito.- ella se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro, lo dejo a un lado para poder prestarle toda su atención a su querido hermano.

-Solo quería saludarte.- sonrió tímidamente.

-Saludarme a estas horas de la noche, que no es un poco tarde para eso?- los dos rieron.

-Sí, ya sé que es un poco tarde, de verdad no interrumpo nada?- le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama.

-Haber ya, suelta lo que quieres decirme sin tantos rodeos.-

-Bueno, es que me siento mal, muy frustrado, ya estoy cansado de no encontrar un buen trabajo, - y de repente ella lo paro alzando una mano y poniéndole los dedos en los labios de él.

-Haber, haber, detente, alguien te ha reclamado algo. Acaso papá o mamá te han exigido ayuda económica?-

-No.- estaba tan deprimido que no pensaba con claridad. Hasta que escucho aquello que su hermana le intentaba hacer entender.

-Entonces?- él la miraba sorprendido pues parecía un poco molesta.

-Papá y mamá son buenos y sé que serían incapaces de reclamarme algo, pero yo no me siento realizado profesionalmente.-

-Eddy.- se acercó a él y lo abrazó.- no te desesperes, ya llegara el momento, tú eres un buen chico con excelentes notas y ya habrá alguien que valore eso, Ten paciencia. Tienes un futuro por delante.- le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-Eso espero.- le dio un beso y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo. Se recostó y pensó que a partir de ese momento pensaría positivamente.

Él era muy dedicado y estudioso en todo lo que a su profesión de refería, siempre averiguando lo último, leyendo y buscando en revistas de negocios e internet. Conocía a la gente más destacada de ese medio, él admirada a muchos de ellos y así fue como se entero de Isabella Swan, quien era una chica joven y muy hermosa pero también muy inteligente y con muchísima experiencia a pesar de su corta edad, 26 años. Había visto su fotografía en varias de las revistas que él acostumbraba leer, donde hablaban de ella como la eminencia de las relaciones de comercio internacional. El admiraba mucho su tenacidad y profesionalismo, a pesar de no conocerla personalmente.

Hasta que por fin un buen día, descubrió algo que "Dynamic Corporation" buscaba personas con cierto perfil para un gran proyecto, él pensó que tenía ese perfil, por lo que se decidió acudir a dicha empresa, tenían una filial en Londres pero la matriz se encontraba en California, por lo que no hubo mayor problema en acudir, pero le dijeron que donde estaban contratando era en Estados Unidos pero que podía mandar sus papeles vía internet. Mandó sus datos por e-mail, esperando ansioso por alguna respuesta y cuál sería su sorpresa que le pedían que se comunicara con la srita. Angela Weber, Directora de proyectos de "Dynamic Corporation".

Y así lo hizo se comunico con Angela quien le pidió que se reuniera con ella en un mes, pues ella saldría de viaje pero le interesaba mucho poder conocerlo ya que sus altas notas hablaban muy bien de él, por lo cual tendría que viajar para encontrarse con ella. En esa misma plática se entero de que Isabella estaría en dicho proyecto, le emociono muchísimo, su sueño podría llegar a hacerse realidad, porque desde que la vio por primera vez se enamoró de ella.

Pero más que el proyecto en sí, fue Isabella, lo que lo motivaba, él quería conocerla, él había visto su foto, independientemente del curriculum tan impresionante, su belleza fue lo que lo cautivó e hizo que decidiera dejar todo y marcharse al otro lado del mundo en busca de esa oportunidad. El conocerla y encontrar trabajo. En las siguientes noches sin proponérselo soñaba con que muy pronto podría conocerla personalmente.

Después de comunicarse con Angela, empezó a aclarar su mente, "es la oportunidad de mi vida y no la voy a desaprovechar".

Llego la hora de hablar con sus padres.

-Papá, mamá, puedo hablar con ustedes, un momento.- les llamó desde las escaleras, iba bajando de su cuarto hacia la sala donde estaba su padre leyendo el periódico y su madre estaba en la cocina, terminando los detalles del menú del siguiente día. Era una familia medianamente acomodada, no eran ricos, pero se podían dar ciertos lujos.

-En un momento estoy contigo,- dijo su madre, él mientras se sentó en un sillón enfrente de su padre, el cual lo miró extrañado. Cuando en ese momento llegó la mamá y se sentó al lado de su marido, mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Listo hijo, que es lo que nos vas a decir.-

Edward, los miraba nervioso, no se imaginaba cómo reaccionarían al enterarse de lo que les iba a decir. Sabía que les causaría un gran dolor, pero sentía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno, realmente no sé cómo decirles esto, pero lo tengo que hacer. Me voy de Londres, encontré por internet, trabajo y creo que por fin he encontrado lo que tanto he buscado- ellos se giraron para mirarse muy sorprendidos- lo malo es que tengo que viajar a Estados Unidos. Todavía no es seguro de que me acepten, pero estoy seguro que lo lograre. Ustedes mejor que nadie saben lo difícil que ha sido este tiempo, consiguiendo trabajos que la verdad no me llenaban, pero este es diferente y quiero intentarlo.- su madre lo miraba tan sorprendida, que contuvo la respiración por unos instantes, hasta que volvió a tomar aire.

-Hijo- tomo la palabra su padre – estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó tomando la mano de su esposa que para ese momento se le habían llenado de lágrimas sus ojos.

-Si papá, estoy seguro, y en caso de que no lo consiga en esa empresa, buscaré en otra ahí mismo, tengo varias opciones.- contesto muy seguro de sí mismo, se acercó a su madre y la abrazó y le dijo.- Mamá, por favor no estés triste, piensa que eso me ayudara a madurar y podrás descansar de este hijo que tantos dolores de cabeza te ha dado.- le sonrío dándole optimismo.

-Eddy, no quisiera que te fueras pero, respeto tu decisión, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, lo que más desean los padres es ver realizados a sus hijos, y me alegro por ti de veras.- le dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla.

Ellos sabían mejor que nadie, lo que tanto anhelaba Edward y no había podido encontrar en Londres, por lo cual aceptaron y apoyaron tristemente, no lo detendrían, ellos serían incapaces de cortarle las alas de esa forma a su único hijo varón. Para sus padres los sueños de Edward eran inalcanzables, y no porque fueran pesimistas sino porque él había sido desde niño muy soñador, pero lo veían con tal seguridad que no lo detendrían. Solo así llegara a ser un adulto de bien, y responsable algún día de su propia familia. Pues era lo que más deseaban, verlo realizado en todos los aspectos.

Solo le quedaban tres semanas para arreglar los últimos detalles para su partida. Ya había comprado su boleto, sencillo obviamente pues no tenía una fecha segura para el regreso. Mientras se acercaba la fecha, buscó por internet un lugar para vivir, encontró departamentos para rentar, se puso en contacto con algunos hasta que por fin consiguió donde llegar. Era un departamento muy pequeño pues era lo que podía pagar en ese momento pues tendría que cuidar muy bien el poco dinero que traía consigo.

Cuando ya tenía casi todo listo para su partida, pensó que ya era tiempo de decirle a sus amigos también, él había sido muy cuidadoso en lo que refería a su partida por lo cual no había comentado con ellos de sus planes, así que por fin una noche, aprovechó para darles la noticia en el lugar de siempre. Un bar que frecuentaban. Al escucharlo hablar algunos se alegraron por él, pero las amigas, no, ellas no querían que se fuera, casi todas estaban o creían estar enamoradas de Edward. Así que hubo más de una con carita triste.

Una en especial, una chica llamada Kate, ella intentaba tener algo más serio con Edward pero él no pensaba lo mismo, así que mientras que para ella esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, a él le sirvió para poner distancia entre ellos, y así quitársela de encima, porque por más que le decía que entre ellos lo único que existía era amistad ella no quitaba el dedo del renglón, insistía e insistía. Lo alejo un poco del grupo para poder hablar a solas con él.

-Ed, no quiero que te vayas, qué va a pasar con nosotros? por cuánto tiempo te irás?- se le acercaba muy sugerentemente, acariciándole el pecho por encima de su playera, lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, y lo único que él quería era seguir con sus amigos y disfrutar el resto de la noche.

-Kate, me tengo que ir, no sé cuanto tiempo estaré fuera o si pronto regresare, la verdad no tengo la menor idea, - él le sonreía, pero ella le hacía un puchero y le abrazó con fuerza, parecía que no tenía intensión de soltarlo nunca. Cuando de pronto llegó alguien que interrumpió aquel momento. Al ver lo incomodo que se veía Edward su amigo Sam de la infancia, llegó para salvarlo.

-Hey, Ed, que calladito te lo tenías, por qué no nos habías dicho nada?- Sam iba llegando al lugar y se acababa de enterar de la noticia, su mejor amigo parecía tan sorprendido como todos los demás.

-Sam, que bueno que llegaste, pensé que no me podría despedir de ti amigo.- se dieron un fuerte abrazo, dándose unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Luego se volteo para saludar a la chica.

-Hola Kate.- se saludaron apenas rozando las mejillas.

-Que tal Sam.- contesto ella sin ganas, más bien molesta por la interrupción.

-Kate, me disculpas un momento tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Sam. - Ella casi lo fulminó con la mirada y resignada regreso con los demás.

-Jjajaja, Ed, oye que es eso de que te vas? -

-Pues si no te hubieras ido de gira artística, lo sabrías desde el principio.- los dos reían sus bromas- por cierto cuéntame cómo te fue en la gira?-

-Bien, muy bien, la verdad un poco cansado pero no me quejo, los lugares en los que nos presentamos un poco locos y la gente muy prendida.- tomaba cada quien su cerveza, mientras se ponían al día.- Y tú cuéntame, qué es lo que te traes?-

-Pues, nada que me voy.- Edward lo miraba satisfecho Sam estaba intrigado por esa mirada.

-Pero cómo?, por qué?—

-Recuerdas que te platique hace tiempo de una chica que es muy exitosa y muy guapa.-

-Si… pero no me digas que es por ella?-

-Algo así, - Él seguía con esa sonrisa tonta.- Solicitan profesionistas en la empresa donde ella trabaja, y yo mandé mis datos, y quieren verme la próxima semana.—

-Oye, pero ya lo pensaste bien?- le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, - no crees que es muy precipitado el que dejes todo por una chica, estás loco? o qué te pasa?-

-Estoy decidido. Ya tengo todo listo, incluso ya tengo un departamento donde llegar en Los Ángeles.-

-De verdad, me dejas pasmado, no lo puedo creer.-

-Sam, eres mi amigo de toda la vida, sabes que nunca me había enamorado, nunca…-

-….oye, oye, pero te estás escuchando, realmente crees que estas enamorado, pero si ni siquiera la conoces, como puedes decir eso?-

-Si…, sé que no la conozco, pero tengo la certeza de que lo hare.-

-De verdad, que estás loco, que diablos te trastorno de esa manera?-

-El amor, amigo, el amor—

Después de aquel dialogo con su amigo, se dirigieron con el resto del grupo disfrutando de sus últimos momentos, en Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Y el gran día llegó, se despidió de sus padres y sus dos hermanas mayores, ellos deseándole la mejor de las suertes y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le dijeron adiós y se marcho, con su equipaje, lleno de ilusiones, esperanzas, ambiciones, pero también incertidumbre y miedo, si, por qué no? Miedo también.

Durante el trayecto estuvo estudiando, preparándose para lo que se le presentaría. Empapándose de información que le pudiera ayudar en su nuevo proyecto de vida. Tenía muchas horas en las cuáles aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo, estaba nervioso, pero eso no le impedía concentrarse. Hasta que el cansancio y el cambio de horario lo venció, quedándose dormido en su asiento del avión.

Llegó a un país lejano, sin conocer a nadie, pero dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa que se le presentara. Siempre con un gran motivo, que lo alentaba a seguir sin detenerse.

Al instalarse en su nuevo hogar, se puso en contacto con la empresa en la cual trabajaría. Le dijeron que tendría una entrevista en dos días con directivos de dicha empresa, lo que no sabía era que también estaría ella, que sería clave para decidir si él llenaba el perfil o no.

La entrevista no sería nada fácil, nunca se imaginó la cantidad de candidatos que se presentarían para estar en dicho proyecto, aunque no así para el mismo puesto. Era una lista de 200 participantes, pero de los cuáles la mayoría ya habían tenido su oportunidad, solo quedarían algunos a los cuales entrevistar.

Por otro lado, en algún lugar de Los Angeles. Isabella Swan, había sido citada para encomendarle una tarea, acudir a algunas de las citas para elegir a algunos de sus colaboradores para su nuevo proyecto en el cual ella estaría encargada, dada su vasta experiencia.

Le entusiasmaba mucho la idea del nuevo proyecto, solo que especifico que le era imposible acudir a todas las entrevistas, así que únicamente iría los dos últimos días, ya que serían los que previamente habrían seleccionado de una lista de 200 quedarían 20, a excepción de uno que venía del extranjero, un novato sin mucha experiencia pero con unas notas de excelencia en sus estudios y maestría.

Así fue, que Bella pasó el primer día de la selección de su equipo de colaboradores, estudiando curriculums y escuchando entrevista tras entrevista, un poco cansada pero a la vez entusiasmada de escoger bien a las personas que trabajarían con ella, los próximos meses. Mientras recogía sus archivos seleccionados, su jefe inmediato y amiga, Angela se acercó a ella.

-Bella, como estas?—saludándole de beso.

-Cansada. – sonrió y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

-Cómo ves a los seleccionados?-

-Fíjate que a algunos los conozco, pues estamos en lo mismo y de alguna u otra forma nos hemos topado por ahí. Y pues, la verdad estoy muy ilusionada.-

-Te comente que mañana llega un chico que viene de Londres?-

-No, no lo sabía.-

-Si, no tiene mucha experiencia pero, no sé, tengo un buen presentimiento, he hablado con él y me da buena espina.-

-Angela, confío en tu buen presentimiento, ya veremos mañana, haber que tal.-

-Oye y como esta Jacob?- al escuchar la pregunta se incomodo un poco.

-Bien ahorita, hace dos meses que no lo veo pero nos casi hablamos diario.- contestó sería.

-Pero están bien?- pregunto algo confundida, ellas se conocían de hace mucho tiempo, eran muy amigas, Angela se jactaba de conocerla mejor que ella misma, por lo mismo sabía que a Bella no se le veía la chispa de alguien enamorada, y eso la preocupaba un poco.

A Bella no le gustaba mucho que le preguntaran cosas personales, pero con Angela no había problema, pero eso no significara que platicara ampliamente sus cosas, en ese aspecto era muy reservada. Por lo cual Angela era muy cuidadosa al preguntarle algo.

-Pues no te sé decir, son 2 años los que llevamos, pero realmente son apenas 8 meses los que hemos convivido realmente, pero si, si lo quiero, -"creo" pensó para sus adentros,- y espero que él también me quiera.-

-Bien, me da gusto que estén bien aunque casi no se vean, bueno mañana nos vemos ok?-

-Claro, mañana nos vemos.- se despidieron dándose un abrazo y un beso, como las amigas que eran.

Por fin se llegó el día de la entrevista, Edward se alistó y se dirigió al la oficina donde lo habían citado. Tomó un taxi que lo llevaría, al llegar al edificio pregunto en recepción por Angela, ahí un joven recepcionista, le indicó en que piso la podía encontrar. Habían llegado 3 antes que él y él sería el último de ese día.

-Buenos días, cuál es su nombre?—

-Edward Cullen—

La secretaría se quedo boquiabierta al ver entrar a Edward, y con muchos trabajos pudo preguntarle su nombre sin titubear, era tal magnetismo el que causaba en las mujeres, que las ponía nerviosas, pero él era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba. Tal vez en su país no impactaba tanto como con las mujeres americanas será acaso por su acento británico que le daba un toque más encantador a su presencia.

-En un momento lo atenderán, si gusta tomar asiento.—

-Gracias— buscó donde sentarse y empezó a observar el lugar con detenimiento.

Edward estaba tranquilo, confiado de todos sus conocimientos. Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo esa tranquilidad iba desapareciendo. Uno a uno fueron pasando los tres que estaban antes que él. Después de dos horas, tocó su turno. Entró nervioso, pues sintió las miradas clavadas en él.

Se acercó una de las representantes de la empresa. Presentando a los integrantes de aquél pettite comité.

-Bienvenido—le tendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Gracias—apenas podía decir palabra.

-Tu nombre es Edward Cullen, no es así?—

-Si, señora—

-Por favor llámame Angela, yo soy la persona con la hablaste y soy la Representante General y Directora de este proyecto como ya te había dicho. Y ella es Isabella Swan es la encargada del proyecto.

Nunca se imaginó verla ahí, eso era algo totalmente inesperado. Y solo bastó ese momento para que se encendiera la chispa del amor.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Edward Cullen- le extendió la mano para saludarla.

-Que tal.- ella le respondió el saludo mirándolo fijamente, que también ella quedó impresionada por la presencia de Edward y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pues de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica al tocar aquella mano del joven inglés.

Él, al verla quedó impactado por su increíble belleza, tenía unos ojos color verde muy hermosos, un cabello color caramelo que le caía a los hombros, un cuerpo muy esbelto y una imponente personalidad y por si fuera poco despedía un ligero aroma dulzón como a vainilla. Edward que tantas veces se había imaginado, al menos cruzar dos palabras con ella. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. "Es más hermosa en persona" pensó.

Por su parte Bella, como le decían cariñosamente todos, no le quitaba la vista, pues Edward era bastante guapo, quedo impactada con su sexy personalidad, la gallardía que reflejaba y la sencillez que emanaba, tenía una mirada penetrante y a la vez sensual, que él no estaba consciente de tenerla, además su acento tan encantador, todo lo que ponía nerviosa a cualquier mujer.

-Bueno Bella, puedes empezar con la entrevista. – Comentó uno de los directivos.

-Claro, por supuesto- parpadeó y tomó aire volviendo a la realidad, y le sonrió.

Edward apenas podía dejar de mirarla, estaba concentrado en las preguntas que ella le hacía, pero sin dejar de admirarla. Ella en cambio sentía su mirada penetrante, lo que hacía que se sintiera un poco intimidada, pero no de mala manera, era algo extraño, sentía que sus mejillas de tornaban rosas, pero inmediatamente se centraba en las preguntas que le hacía a Edward. Ella se sentía muy a gusto con él.

Todos en aquella oficina quedaron en silencio al ver las miradas que tenían Edward y Bella, era algo mágico, como si toda la vida se hubieran conocido.

Angela y los demás directivos los veían encantados, pero más Angela, ella vio algo más en ese par de jóvenes, ella era muy intuitiva y desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo había nacido entre ellos dos, y le llenaba de alegría por Bella pues la quería como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

La entrevista duró un poco más de dos horas, cosa rara ya que los demás candidatos apenas duraban15 o 20 minutos, esto había sido genial. Dos horas y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta del tiempo transcurrido pero si de la magia que ahí hubo.

Mientras lo entrevistaba, los demás candidatos pasaron a ser historia, ella lo había elegido a él. Al terminar no le dijeron nada a Edward. Tendría que ir al siguiente día, pues los directivos tendrían su propia reunión con Bella para evaluar dicha decisión. Pero ella estaba segura, no había dudas, Edward era el elegido.

Ese día llegó a su departamento, sorprendido por cómo había resultado la reunión, a pesar de estar nervioso al momento de la plática con Bella se sintió relajado y emocionado de haberla conocido personalmente, no podía quitarse de la mente su hermoso rostro, además le sorprendió ver lo pequeña que era, pero aún así con una gran personalidad y extrema belleza. Le intrigaba mucho esta jovencita, su forma de ser, se veía que realmente tenía una personalidad muy fuerte, sabía que era muy exigente y estricta, es por ello que había llegado hasta donde estaba, por su profesionalismo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina, seguían en la reunión terminando de seleccionar el equipo que conformarían, ya casi tenían completo el equipo, pero faltaba el segundo a cargo después de Bella, entonces Bella se levanto pidiendo la palabra.

-Si me permiten, expresar mi opinión, yo quisiera que mi segundo fuera Edward Cullen- todos los ahí reunidos se le quedaron viendo fijamente ocasionando que se sonrojara.

-Y que es lo que tienes que decir a su favor?-preguntó Angela, ella había notado algo entre ellos dos, por lo que sonrió para sí misma.

-Bueno, sus excelentes notas, su maestría, son puntos a su favor, además al entrevistarlo su seguridad, creo que sería un excelente elemento.-

-Yo también lo creo.- - opinó, Angela dirigiéndose a sus superiores, quienes casi no habían opinado nada, pero confiaban en Angela y en Bella.

-Bueno, pues ya está, Edward Cullen será el segundo de Bella, ahora resta avisarles a todos los demás que formaran el equipo. Bella, te deseo mucha suerte, y espero buenas noticias pronto.- El señor Hertz, era el dueño y presidente general de la empresa, Él había llegado apenas ese día para estar presente a la hora de seleccionar a los candidatos.

Había sido un día de muchas emociones para todos, incluyendo a Bella quien había conocido a Edward y no podía quitarse de la mente esa mirada hechizante. Ella estaba contenta de saber que tendría la oportunidad de relacionarse y conocer un poco más a Edward durante el tiempo que durara el proyecto.

Al recordar Edward todo lo del día, cayó en cuenta que había cometió algunos errores, después de eso su confianza empezó a declinar. Ahora trataría de dormir pero ya sin pensar en ello, resignado por lo que sucediera, solo pensaría en Bella.

En toda la noche, casi no pudo pegar el ojo, hasta ya entrada la noche casi para amanecer. Hasta que sonó el despertador y se levanto bastante cansado por lo poco que había dormido. Rápidamente se levantó para meterse a la ducha y terminar de despertar y así poder arreglarse y salir directo a la oficina como le habían pedido. Entró a la misma pequeña oficina del día anterior. Pero esta vez había más personas. Personas de más alto rango en la empresa. Lo presentaron con el sr. Hertz que era el presidente de la compañía. Angela se levantó y tomó la palabra para felicitarlo pues ya era parte del equipo.

-Bueno, Edward la razón por la que están todas estas importantes personas es para presentártelos, darte la bienvenida y felicitarte por ser el nuevo colaborador de "Dynamic Corp."- Edward estaba muy impactado, le costó un poco entender pero rápidamente captó, se sentía muy orgulloso por su primer logró, por fin la suerte le sonreía. – Estamos seguros que serás parte esencial en esta empresa.-

-Gracias, gracias, por esta oportunidad.-

-Después hablaremos tú y yo para aclarar algunos detalles. Felicidades.-

Todos los presentes le aplaudieron y le felicitaron. Bella por su parte se acercó a él y le dio la mano y en ese momento volvió a sentir la chispa de electricidad que nació entre ellos.

Su siguiente cita sería la próxima semana, para afinar los detalles del proyecto. Esos días pasarían muy lentamente, pero le sirvió a él para seguir estudiando y preparándose más y más. Cuando al fin se reunieron para afinar detalles de la investigación, empezaron a tratarse con más comodidad, ya no tan serios pues sabían que deberían compartir mucho tiempo juntos. El lugar todavía era un misterio, sabían que tendrían que viajar pero no sabían a donde.


End file.
